


Stress Relief

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When finals come around and stress is high, how does Hide fix his little problem? (sex in case u didn't know because i'm filth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Hide always looks extremely, frustratingly adorable, but that’s especially the case when he’s staring blankly at a study sheet, tongue poking out in concentration and overlarge shirt drooping off of his shoulder. You know that he needs to be studying, and you know how incredibly stressed he’s been for the past week, but you can’t help it. He just looks so… sexy.

“Babe?” You ask, idly twirling a pencil between your fingers as he studies.

“Hmmmm?” He asks, eyes still trained on the study sheet.

“I’m boooooooored.”

He laughs, and the sound catches you off guard because you haven’t heard him laugh since reviews for finals had been administered.

“I knooooooow,” he mocks your whinging and tosses a crumpled up piece of paper in your direction. “Buuuuut, I gotta study. I’m not exactly having the time of my life, here.”

You smirk and swing your legs over the edge of his bed. He’s so concentrated on his Chemistry notes that your movements escape his notice. You give him a little jolt as you drape your arms over his shoulders from behind him and rest your head on your arm.

“I know you’re not, you’re stressed beyond belief. Why don’t we –“ You say slowly, putting your lips against his ear. “Do something to relieve that stress?”

You can feel him visibly tense as he groans.

“That’s so not fair. You know I would MUCH rather be bumping uglies than balancing equations, but I have to get this done. My exam is tomorrow.”

You roll your eyes.

“Okay, first of all, please never refer to sex again as ‘bumping uglies’ and second of all, You’ve been studying for this exam for two days straight!”

Hide doesn’t say anything, but you notice that he’s no longer writing. Seizing the opportunity, you pull away from him and swivel the chair around so that he’s facing you. There’s a darkness in his eyes that wasn’t there moments before, and you know you have him.

“One blowjob,” You say, holding up your index finger. “Please. Let me do this for you. You haven’t slept hardly at all, and when you do, you’re reciting formulas in your sleep.”

“I am not reciting –“

“I have the videos on my phone, do you really wanna play that game?” You tease. “Please, just let me suck you off. You’ll feel so much better.”

He chuckles, and you raise an eyebrow.

“How is that funny?”

“I’m not making fun of you, I just never thought I would hear you begging to blow me and I would be refusing.”

“So you’re refusing?” You ask, disappointment coloring your features as a frown mars your expression.

Hide looks incredibly conflicted, and after a moment of deliberation, he covers his face with his hands and lets out a long, low groan.

“Are you trying to kill me?”

You grin, lighting up at the fact that he’s caved, and sink to your knees in front of him.

“No, I’m trying to help you. I promiiiise. I won’t bother you again after this, I just want to make you feel good.”

He lets his hands fall to his sides and you can see his throat convulse as he drinks in the sight of you on your knees.

“Are you sure this is –“

“I want to.” You press on, smiling as you work at unfastening the buttons on his jeans. “Just relax, okay? You deserve it.”

You can already feel him getting hard as you tug his jeans down, and he raises his hips to help you. You lightly stroke him through his boxers, and you look up to see him biting his lip so hard that he’s almost drawing blood. You debate on whether or not to tease him for a little while – you always get a kick out of hearing him beg – but now isn’t the time. As horny as you are, you don’t want to distract him from his studies for too long, and he looks like he needs the release.

Within moments, his boxers pool at his feet along with his jeans, and you’re closing your hand around his cock to lazily pump him until he’s completely hard. A small patch of precum oozes from the head of his cock, and you swipe your thumb over it to spread it. He shudders, and you can feel yourself getting more hot and bothered as he lets go of all his worries (at least for the time being).

“Fuck, I love you so much.” He says through clenched teeth, eyes screwing shut as you kiss the head of his cock.

You refrain from smiling, too intent on your task to stop. You start with light, kittenish licks to get him even further along, and suck him into your mouth when you see his knuckles turning white as his hands curl into fists and his fingernails are biting crescent-shaped marks into the palm of his hand.

“That feels – oh, God – don’t stop,” He breathes, forcing himself to sit still so he doesn’t buck into your mouth.

You gently scrape your nails across his balls as you take him further into your mouth, wincing at the sharp taste of the precum. He’s hot and heavy against your tongue, and you moan around him, the vibrations sending electric shocks up his spine and forcing his teeth to dig even more into his swollen bottom lip.

He’s been so stressed and busy, neither of you have had much time to get intimate with each other, especially with both of your schedules. Due to a combination of the worry and the indescribable pleasure your mouth is bringing him, Hide is way too close to last much longer.

“St-Stop, I’m going to come –“ He pants before a low, husky moan spills from his lips.

You don’t listen to him. Rather than pull away and finish him off with your hand, you take him even further into your mouth until he’s hitting the back of your throat and suck hard. Obscenities meld with broken versions of your name as he chokes on the syllables, unable to get a proper sentence out as he spills down your throat. His entire body seizes, and you swallow around him, taking in what you can. After a few moments, you pull away, remnants of his come dripping from your lips and chin, and you smile at him.

His chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath, and when he opens his eyes to see you licking your fucking lips and grinning, he forces himself to think of Yoshimura in spandex to keep from getting hard all over again.

“Feel better?” You ask, your voice a little strained from the ache in your throat and jaw.

“You’re going to kill me.” He manages in a small voice.

“You loved it. Did it help at all?”

“Loads, but there’s a slight problem.”

“Problem? I just blew you and you still have plenty of time to study for your test. What’s the problem?”

“I’m nowhere near finished with you.”

You don’t have time to prepare yourself as he moves from the chair to the floor and pushes you back, covering your body with his as he covers your neck with kisses. The night progresses, and after a few rounds of screwing each other’s brains out, the both of you collapse in a sweaty mess on his bed. When you wake up, Hide is gone, leaving you to worry for him as he takes his Chemistry exam. Expecting to be in huge trouble when he gets back, you prepare his favorite snacks and rent his favorite, cheesy horror film. When you hear him come home, you tense, preparing yourself for the worst. Rather than a scolding, Hide wraps his arms around you so tight, you fear your oxygen will cut off. He missed one question and passed the exam with flying colors.

“See? I told you, you were studying way too much –“

You’re cut off with a long, deep kiss, and when he pulls away, he has a look on his face that makes you forget what you were saying.

“I think I need some more stress relief…”


End file.
